


[audio] Sword & Sorcery

by Annapods



Series: anna's fave pods [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fantasy, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Sombrelune, sorcier maléfique comme il y en a tant, se retrouve avec un chevalier niais sur les bras et une semaine pour répondre à la déclaration d'amour de celui-ci.Ecrit parSenTheSeventh.





	[audio] Sword & Sorcery

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sword & Sorcery](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289964) by [SenTheSeventh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenTheSeventh/pseuds/SenTheSeventh). 



**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/sas) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dcx0memjnlfm34m/Sword%20%26%20Sorcery.mp3?dl=0)

 **Téléchargement:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dcx0memjnlfm34m/Sword%20%26%20Sorcery.mp3?dl=0) \- [m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/919j5v0qepa41q2/Sword%20%26%20Sorcery.m4b?dl=0))

**Où me trouver:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **De quoi meubler vos commentaires:** 1\. Liaisons/accents : pour ou contre, et dans quelle mesure ?  
2\. Est-ce que vous avez vu la fin venir ou non ?  
3\. Des recommendations de fics ou podfics en français ?

 **Notes:** cette podfic a été enregistrée pour la case « boy slash » de mon podfic bingo 2017.  
Merci à SenTheSeventh pour m’avoir donner sa permission d’enregistrer son histoire ! 


End file.
